leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Pikachu (game)
For other uses, see Detective Pikachu. ---- spin-off |publisher=Nintendo/The Pokémon Company |developer=Creatures, Inc. |release_date_ja=February 3, 2016 (Birth of a New Duo) March 23, 2018 (full version) |release_date_na=March 23, 2018 |release_date_au=March 24, 2018 |release_date_eu=March 23, 2018 |release_date_hk=March 23, 2018 |release_date_tw=March 23, 2018 |cero=A |esrb=E |acb=G |pegi=3 |gsrr=6+ |website_ja=Official site Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Official site Pokémon.com Nintendo.com }} Detective Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Great Detective Pikachu) is a spin-off Pokémon game for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in Japan, North America, Europe, Hong Kong, and Taiwan on March 23, 2018, and in Australia on March 24, 2018. All copies of the game can be played with Japanese or English voice acting and subtitles in eight languages: Japanese, English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Traditional and Simplified Chinese. It is an expanded version of the original Detective Pikachu – Birth of a New Duo (Japanese: ピカチュウ ～ コンビ ～ Great Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo), which was released exclusively in Japan on February 3, 2016 on the featuring the first three chapters of the game. From January 27, 2016 to February 29, 2016, the game could be purchased in Japan for ¥1,200, instead of the normal price of ¥1,500. Players who purchased Birth of a New Duo will be able to receive a ¥1,500 discount on the full Detective Pikachu game until April 22, 2018. The game was removed from the eShop on January 12, 2018, just before the announcement of the full version. Featuring the first half of Chapter 1 of the game, Detective Pikachu Special Demo Version (Japanese: 『 ピカチュウ』 ) was released on March 9, 2018 in Japan, and on April 5, 2018 in North America, Europe, and Australia for free on the Nintendo eShop. Progress in the demo can be transferred to the final game. The game was initially revealed in an documentary featuring Tsunekazu Ishihara aired on October 28, 2013. A trademark was later found for 「名探偵ピカチュウ」 Great Detective Pikachu that was filed in Japan on October 11, 2013. It was officially announced on January 26, 2016. On January 12, 2018, the full version of the game was announced, including an international release. A book taking place before the events of the game's story, Detective Pikachu: Episode 0—Eevee's Case, was released with the game on March 23, 2018. A movie featuring the character, also titled , will also be released in 2019. Plot Two months prior to the start of the game, Harry Goodman and his partner Pikachu get into a car accident while investigating a case, leading to Harry's disappearance and Pikachu losing his memory and the ability to use moves. Tim Goodman, Harry's son, comes to Ryme City in search of his missing father. Upon exiting Tahnti Station, two cause mischief by stealing a girl's necklace. By chance, Tim encounters his father's Pikachu, who proclaims himself the great , discovering that he can somehow understand what Pikachu says. Together, Tim and Pikachu chase down the Aipom with the necklace into Tahnti Park, and work together by interviewing both people and to recover the necklace and return it to its rightful owner. Pikachu then shows Tim to his appointment at the Baker Detective Agency, where Tim learns that his father was investigating Pokémon incidents prior to his disappearance. Having headed to his father's apartment in search of clues regarding his whereabouts, Tim finds a map with the locations of various incidents that Harry was investigating. Tim and Pikachu decide to start their investigation by heading to Litwick Cave, where they encounter two reporters for GNN, Emilia Christie and Meiko Okamoto. An angry causes the entrance to the cave to collapse, forcing Tim and Pikachu to enlist the help of a to escape the cave through a hole in the ceiling. The next day, Pikachu introduces Tim to the Hi-Hat Café, a café that Harry used to frequent owned by Pablo Millan. Tim and Pikachu discover a broken fragment of a vial and decide to head to the Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratory, or PCL, to investigate its relationship to Harry's disappearance. Under the cover of a part-time job using the name "Tim Ottman", they infiltrate the lab and search for a matching vial, finding it in the storage room. The next day, Emilia and Meiko arrive at PCL to do a report on the research that the PCL has been conducting. However, a goes on a rampage, with its eyes glowing red like the Glalie in the cave. Tim and Pikachu manage to capture the Gengar that angered it, and discover a secret underground laboratory that Carlos Hernando, one of the researchers, has been using to produce R, a substance which strengthens Pokémon but causes them to go berserk. A few days later, Tim and Pikachu head to Cappucci Island in search of John Waals, the founder of PCL who conducted research into R ten years prior to the events of the game. On the island, they find Dr. Waals is being held by Ryme City Police Department lieutenant Brad McMaster on the suspicion that Waals is the cause of a fog causing Pokémon living in to be injured. With the assistance of aspiring Pokémon Ranger Milo Green, Tim and Pikachu make it to the lake along a secret path. There, they discover that created the fog to protect Pokémon from an invasive . They then prove Waals's innocence by finding that Louise Mulligan, who is leading the development of a resort on the island, had the Crawdaunt delivered. Later, Waals reveals that two months earlier, Harry came to ask him about R. It was intended as a miracle drug created using the cells of , but since cells of were used instead, Waals believes its Berserk Gene causes Pokémon who take it to become violent. Waals also tells Tim that Harry had intended to visit Fine Park, an amusement park in Ryme City. At the Hi-Hat Café, Tim meets up with Emilia and Meiko, as well as Roger Clifford, their boss and a producer at GNN. They invite Tim to come to the GNN building the next day to take a look at their coverage of the incident at Fine Park a year earlier. In the meantime, Tim and Pikachu head to Fine Park, where they interview several Pokémon about the incident a year prior, when a had gone on a rampage during a parade, forcing the park to be closed down. The pair also learn that a man with a had attacked Harry when he visited the park, with Tim receiving a locket Harry left behind with a . The next day, Tim and Pikachu head to GNN. While Meiko locates the footage of the incident, they meet Ethan Graham, president of GNN, while on a tour of their studios. The duo are asked to assist when Olga Ellison loses her , and then participate in a rehearsal when Carina Mitchell's violin is destroyed in an accident. Tim and Pikachu discover that the violin had actually been swapped for a fake by Max Warhol. Upon reviewing the footage of Fine Park, they find that Keith Norman, an assistant director at GNN, had been present during the incident at Fine Park. Tim and Pikachu chase Keith to the rooftop, where Keith escapes with the help of . At the Baker Detective Agency the following day, Harry's locket is revealed to have been a camera, containing photos of a warehouse in Ryme Wharf. Upon locating the warehouse, Tim and Pikachu infiltrate the warehouse and with the help of a and a , find Simon Yen, Waals's former assistant who is being held captive and forced to incubate 's cells for the production of R. However, to determine who is truly behind the enterprise distributing R, Tim and Pikachu hide in a storage container to follow the shipment of R. The two detectives find themselves aboard the S.S. Prime Treasure, a luxury cruise liner. On the trail of the men who carried R above deck, they find that the shipment was carried to a room guarded by . By chance, Emilia is aboard the ship to cover the Pokémon Carnival taking place in Ryme City that night for GNN. Tim and Pikachu encounter Rose Milton, an elderly woman whose luggage has been swapped with the mask of a . She brings them to meet Captain Walter Eckhart, who is in the lounge observing Emilia's interview with Gino Farina. When the mask disappears from under the captain's watch on the bridge, the duo determine that Gino's stole the mask to obtain the Henry Brothers' Recipe Book from an auction taking place in the hall guarded by the Krokorok. Tim and Emilia use Gino's ticket to enter the auction, where Keith appears to auction R off. Keith attempts to escape when Tim exposes him, but is arrested by Inspector Frank Holiday. However, Keith reveals that someone else from GNN will still be dispersing R at one of their shoots. Tim and Pikachu determine that R will be dispersed in the central square at 8 p.m. during the Pokémon Carnival, and head there along with Emilia to determine where liquid, gaseous, and capsule R will be distributed. Holiday arrives to notify them that Keith has admitted to planting a fourth type of R. The pair find the R dispersing machine in the clock tower above the central square. After disarming the machine, the duo figure out that Roger must be the true culprit. Having taken Emilia hostage, Roger attempts to escape on his Noivern, but Pikachu uses to stop him. Having fulfilled his promise to Mewtwo, Pikachu makes a choice and falls asleep. Mewtwo reveals to Tim that Harry is still alive, and that Tim will find him as long as he does not give up. Tim carries Pikachu back to his dad's apartment, and the next day, they start their search for Tim's father again together. Chapters * Chapter 1: Tahnti Park * Chapter 2: Litwick Cave * Chapter 3: PCL * Chapter 4: Cappucci Island * Chapter 5: Fine Park * Chapter 6: GNN * Chapter 7: Ryme Wharf * Chapter 8: Where R Goes * Chapter 9: Pokémon Carnival Blurb "I'm not just a detective—I'm a great detective!" Meet a Pikachu with a knack for detective work! He's one lovably gruff, tough-talking sleuth... Together, you must crack the case! Talk to many different Pokémon as you investigate! Gameplay Tim and Pikachu collect testimony and evidence, cooperating to reason through mysteries. Characters * Tim Goodman * Detective Pikachu, a bossy, easily infatuated, coffee-loving, bipedal detective * Harry Goodman (Japanese: ハリー・グッドマン), Tim's father and detective * Emilia Christie, GNN news reporter * Meiko Okamoto, GNN camerawoman * Roger Clifford, GNN producer * Ethan Graham, president of GNN * Brad McMaster, Ryme City Police Department lieutenant * Mike Baker, head of the Baker Detective Agency * Frank Holiday, Ryme City Police Department inspector * Amanda Blackstone, assistant at the Baker Detective Agency * Pablo Millan, owner of the Hi-Hat Café Locations * Ryme City ** Baker Detective Agency ** Hi-Hat Café * Vicinity of Tahnti Station * Tahnti Park * Litwick Cave * Pokémon Comprehensive Laboratory (PCL) * Cappucci Island * Fine Park * GNN * Ryme Wharf * S.S. Prime Treasure * Central Square Staff Cast Kaiji Tang|Great Detective Pikachu|List of Japanese voice actors Tōru Ōkawa|名探偵ピカチュウ|大川透|top=yes}} Khoi Dao|Tim Goodman|List of Japanese voice actors Yūma Uchida|ティム・グッドマン|内田雄馬}} Kira Buckland|Emilia Christie|Risa Shimizu|エミリア・クリスティー|清水理沙}} David Lodge|Mike Baker|Yosuke Akimoto|マイク・ベイカー|秋元羊介}} Taylor Henry|Frank Holiday|List of Japanese voice actors Katsuhisa Hōki|フランク・ホリデイ|宝亀克寿}} Erica Mendez|Amanda Blackstone|List of Japanese voice actors Yuka Hirose|アマンダ・ブラックストーン|広瀬有香}} Cherami Leigh|Meiko Okamoto|List of Japanese voice actors Rei Shimoda|メイコ・オカモト|下田レイ}} Doug Erholtz|Pablo Millan|List of Japanese voice actors Kunpei Sakamoto|パブロ・ミラン|坂本くんぺい}} Wendee Lee|Dorothy Fisher|Atsuko Tanaka|ドロシー・フィッシャー|田中敦子}} Edward Bosco|Frederick Hartfield|Tomohiro Waki|フレデリック・ハートフィールド|脇知弘}} Patrick Seltz|Carlos Hernando|Tsuguo Mogami|カルロス・エルナンド|最上嗣生}} Janice Roman Roku|Rita Partridge|List of Japanese voice actors Ai Kayano|リタ・パートリッジ|茅野愛衣}} Miyuki Kobori|ニーナ・オハラ|小堀幸}} Paul Stewart|Ethan Graham|List of Japanese voice actors Michio Hazama|イーサン・グレアム|羽佐間道夫}} Xander Mobus|Roger Clifford|Hiroki Touchi|ロジャー・クリフォード|東地宏樹}} Paul Stewart|John Waals|List of Japanese voice actors Osamu Saka|ジョン・ワールス|阪脩}} Karen Strassman|Rose Milton|List of Japanese voice actors Hiroko Suzuki|ローズ・ミルトン|鈴木弘子}} Wendee Lee|Louise Mulligan|Masako Katsuki|ルイーズ・マリガン|勝生真沙子}} Bradley Venable|Max Warhol|List of Japanese voice actors Tetsuo Sakaguchi|マックス・ウォーホル|坂口哲夫}} Greg Chun|Hiro Morgan|List of Japanese voice actors Daisuke Hirakawa|ヒロ・モーガン|平川大輔}} Bradley Venable|Gino Farina|Anri Katsu|ジーノ・ファリーナ|勝杏里}} Josh Tomar|Alexander Wilde|List of Japanese voice actors Kōji Okino|アレキサンダー・ワイルド|沖野晃司}} Grant George|Simon Yen|List of Japanese voice actors Toshiki Masuda|サイモン・イェン|増田俊樹}} Danielle McRae|Milo Green|Megumi Han|マイロ・グリーン|潘めぐみ}} Grant George|Walter Eckhart|List of Japanese voice actors Takahiro Fujiwara|ウォルター・エッカート|藤原貴弘}} Chris Hackney|Keith Norman|Toru Sakurai|キース・ノーマン|櫻井トオル}} Brianna Knickerbocker|Carina Mitchell|Reina Ueda|カリーナ・ミッチェル|上田麗奈}} Chris Smith|Mewtwo|Tōru Furuya|ミュウツー|古谷徹|bottom=yes}} ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- |} Reception Gaming magazine gave Detective Pikachu a score of 33 out of 40. rated the game a "Great" 8.2/10.Detective Pikachu Review - IGN It holds a rating of 69.98% on , based on 28 reviews.Detective Pikachu for 3DS - GameRankings Sales Japanese sales Detective Pikachu sold 42,013 units on its first week on the Japanese market.Media Create Sales: 3/19/18 – 3/25/18 - Gematsu Gallery Characters Detective Pikachu and Tim artwork.png|Tim Goodman and Emilia Christie.png|Emilia Christie Mike Baker and Accelgor.png|Mike Baker and Meiko Okamoto.png|Meiko Okamoto Frank Holiday.png|Frank Holiday Pablo Millan and Ludicolo.png|Pablo Millan and Amanda Blackstone and Fletchling.png|Amanda Blackstone and Brad McMaster and Manectric.png|Brad McMaster and Roger Clifford.png|Roger Clifford Ethan Graham.png|Ethan Graham Frillish Detective Pikachu.png| Machamp Detective Pikachu.png| Aipom Detective Pikachu.png| Yanma Detective Pikachu.png| Pikachu Detective Pikachu.png| Mewtwo Detective Pikachu.png| Mimikyu Detective Pikachu.png| Logos Detective Pikachu EN logo.png|English logo Detective Pikachu JP logo.png|Japanese logo Great Detective Pikachu Birth of a New Duo logo.png|Birth of a New Duo Japanese logo Detective Pikachu Special Demo Version EN logo.png|Special Demo Version English logo Detective Pikachu Special Demo Version JP logo.png|Special Demo Version Japanese logo Detective Pikachu icon.png|Home Menu icon Great Detective Pikachu Birth of a New Duo icon.png|Birth of a New Duo Home Menu icon Miscellaneous Great Detective Pikachu Birth of a New Duo artwork.png|Birth of a New Duo artwork Detective Pikachu.png|Image from early development Detective Pikachu amiibo.png|Detective Pikachu amiibo Trailer Japanese English Trivia * When talking to an ordinary Pikachu, Detective Pikachu says, "Tell your buddy to be the very best like no one ever was," which is a reference to the anime's English dub's original theme song. * The Baker Agency is similar to 221B Baker Street, where lives. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=名偵探皮卡丘 |zh_cmn=名偵探皮卡丘 / 名侦探皮卡丘 |fr=Détective Pikachu |de=Meisterdetektiv Pikachu |it=Detective Pikachu |es=Detective Pikachu }} References Category:Detective Pikachu Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Meisterdetektiv Pikachu es:Detective Pikachu (videojuego) fr:Détective Pikachu (jeu vidéo) it:Detective Pikachu (gioco) ja:名探偵ピカチュウ zh:名偵探皮卡丘